


Awe Not This Bullshit (2)

by Rose_Miller



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Anxiety, Bad Jokes, Best Friends, Breaking Things, Cute Kids, Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fights, Friendship, Implied Relationships, Kids, Love, Pets, Stress, Stress Relief, Teasing, talking in another language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 10:06:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 4,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15861465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_Miller/pseuds/Rose_Miller
Summary: This just like the "first" story with the same title. Is just a stress relief story, I just added Chris and Sebastian (the original Bill Skarsgård).There is not description really, other than...Family driving you crazy?, it isn't enough that you give up your life for them, and you just want to break everything in sight. Does that sound familiar at all?Well that's what your friends are for. They can pull you out of your own hell, and take you somewhere. Where you can literally break things, to work out your frustration.No surprise to anyone, that while you break things. Its a bit of a turn on...(worst description ever. You're welcome.)





	1. Family

**Author's Note:**

> The chapters are probably going to be super long.

Having your pregnant older sister living with you. Isn't something most people would do.

 

-

Autumn however, isn't one of those people.

 

-

Yes having someone invade, your sanctuary is difficult. But considering that you're only doing this, to benefit your sister's unborn baby. Is the only reminder you need, to put up with the stress. A bonus is having your nephews, under your roof. Knowing they are safe, happy, and loved is also enough to deal with the stress of not having your freedom (most days).

 

 

\----

Today is one of those days.... Did I say today? I meant the last three weeks. *Insert forced laughter*

 

-

The last three weeks, Autumn's needed time to work freely. She's thinking of a new design, for her guest room.

 

-

The same room, her sister's friend is supposed to be helping with. But he's been ignoring, Autumn's texts and phone calls. Leaving the bedroom a mess, and unfinished.

 

-

If that wasn't enough, her sister-

 

\----

Something falls to the floor in the living room.

 

-

Autumn groans annoyed, as she walks out of her office.

 

-

"Okay what ha-?" Autumn stops dead in her tracks.

 

"Uh Monkey did it!" Little man points at his little brother.

 

"No!" Monkey whines.

 

\--

Autumn's pyramid of Marvel funkos. Four layers high. Has been knocked onto the floor. After someone bumped into, the dresser they were displayed on.

 

\--

Autumn's furious! Those boys know not to mess with her marvel things. But no adult saw what happened. So yelling at the kids, probably won't do any good.

 

-

"Sorry Auntie." Monkey looks at the floor.

 

-

Autumn sighs defeated. She knows monkey is genuine in his apology, even if he didn't do it.

 

-

"We can help you pick them up." Little man offers.

 

"Its fine you guys. Just please, please don't do this again." Autumn sighs.

 

"We won't." Little man says, as he runs to his bedroom.

 

\---

Monkey walks up to Autumn, and he hugs her legs.

 

-

Autumn smiles as she picks monkey up.

 

-

"Sorry." Monkey apologizes again.

 

"It's okay honey. I can fix it." Autumn says, as she hugs monkey.

 

\--

Life hasn't been easy Autumn's sister, or her boys the last few months. Autumn's had to be their rock. That way they have something, remotely stable in their life.

 

\--

"I love you honey, no matter what." Autumn squeezes monkey.

 

"Love you." Monkey mumbles.

 

"Go play, and please be careful." Autumn says, as she sets monkey down.

 

"Okay." Monkey says, as he runs to shared room with little man.

 

-

Autumn shakes her head. While she restacks her funko pop figures.


	2. Pregnant Lady

Twenty minutes later, Autumn's finished stacking her pop figures.

 

\---

"There. I needed to rearrange you anyway." Autumn nods.

 

-

The front door opens, and Autumn's dog starts barking.

 

\--

Autumn walks to front door, to see her sister carrying groceries.

 

-

"Hey. I had food stamps." Apple smiles.

 

"We don't have fridge space, but okay." Autumn mumbles to herself.

 

\---

Apple's worst habit since moving in. Is buying food literally every day. Or buying things that don't fit in her bedroom.

 

\----

"Ugh it stinks in here." Apple scrunches up her nose.

 

"It's probably your garlic, you disgusting human." Autumn tries teasing.

 

"No it's probably Winter's bed." Apple says disgusted.

 

\--

Apple's most insulting feature. Constantly complaining about the smell of Autumn's animals. Both were raised around many different animals. But something changed, that Apple just complains about their smell.

 

-

Yes Apple is pregnant, and sensitive to smells. However, complaining every second of every day. That Autumn's house, smells is insulting and irritating.

 

\--

"Did the cats pee on this?" Apple asks, holding up a dish towel.

 

-

Autumn closes her eyes, and silently prays for strength.

 

-

"No it's a brand new towel." Autumn says, as she opens her eyes.

 

"Something smells like pee." Apple looks around.

 

"That's just your, paranoid obsession." Autumn mumbles annoyed.

 

\---

"Hey I need the car by the way." Apple says, as she starts putting her groceries away.

 

"Why?" Autumn asks, her annoyance is present in her voice.

 

"My friend wanted to see the boys. Is that a problem?" Apple snaps.

 

"How full is the tank?" Autumn asks.

 

"Half." Apple shrugs.

 

"I filled it yesterday." Autumn grits her teeth.

 

"You weren't going anywhere. Were you?" Apple shrugs.

 

"Not anymore apparently." Autumn sighs.

 

"Well I won't be gone long. You can still go somewhere." Apple lies.

 

"It's whatever." Autumn shakes her head.


	3. Monkey

A loud crash can be heard in the boy's room.

 

\----

"Um what was that?" Apple asks.

 

-

Monkey comes walking out of the bedroom crying.

 

-

"What happened baby?" Apple asks.

 

"Um monkey and I were rough housing and-" little man says, as he runs out of the bedroom.

 

"And?" Apple asks.

 

"Buddy hit my eye with a sock." Monkey sobs.

 

"Bud!" Apple snaps.

 

"What he-"

 

-

Monkey walks over to Autumn while he cries.

 

-

"Come on love, I'll make it better." Autumn says, as she picks monkey up.

 

\--

"Baby do you want my help?" Apple asks.

 

-

Autumn turns so that monkey can see Apple.

 

-

"No." Monkey cries.

 

"Do you want me to-?"

 

"No!" Monkey whines.

 

"Okay have Auntie help you." Apple nods.

 

-

Autumn walks monkey into the nearest bathroom.

 

\----

"Did he hit your open eye?" Autumn asks.

 

"Yeah." Monkey cries.

 

"Okay." Autumn says, as she sits monkey on the sink.

 

-

Autumn grabs a soft rag, she turns on the cold water, she puts the rag under the water, and then she holds the rag to monkey's eyes.

 

-

"Is this okay?" Autumn asks.

 

"Yeah." Monkey mumbles.

 

-

Autumn looks at monkey's eyes.

 

-

Monkey's eyes are red and puffy. Either from the sock, crying, or both.

 

-

Autumn lightly touches the rag to monkey's eyes again.

 

\--

"Let's rinse your eyes love." Autumn says, as she fills a cup off the sink.

 

-

Autumn puts her right arm around monkey.

 

-

"Lean back, I got you." Autumn says, as she leans with monkey.

 

-

Monkey holds onto Autumn's right side.

 

-

"Okay I'm going to rinse your eyes." Autumn says, as she pours the water on monkey's face.

 

-

Monkey blinks a few times, as the water drips off his face.

 

-

"That better?" Autumn asks.

 

"Yeah." Monkey mumbles.

 

"Are you okay?" Autumn asks.

 

"Yeah." Monkey mumbles.

 

\--

Autumn sets the cup down, and she picks monkey up.

 

-

Monkey grabs Autumn's shirt, pulling her into a hug.

 

-

Autumn looks at her reflection in the mirror. She holds monkey as she smiles.

 

\---

Prior to Apple and the boys moving in. Autumn hadn't seen them in years. It really hurt Autumn. She felt as though the boys would be angry at her, because she wasn't around.

 

-

But this little act of monkey, turning to Autumn for help and comfort. Is enough for Autumn to prove, the little voice in her head wrong.

 

\--

Little man may be distant right now. Which Autumn's expressed to him, she completely understands.

 

-

Monkey however proves to Autumn. That he knows she'll always, protect him and comfort him. Even if they were apart for a while.

 

\---

"Do you want to go play?" Autumn asks.

 

"Yeah." Monkey mumbles.

 

"Okay please be careful." Autumn says, as she sets monkey down.

 

-

Autumn and monkey leave the bathroom together.


	4. Is she for real?

Monkey goes back to the bedroom.

 

\----

Autumn walks to the kitchen, for a drink.

 

\--

"I put a few towels outside, and the dog bed. They need to air out." Apple makes a face.

 

-

Autumn rolls her eyes, and she ignores Apple.

 

\---

Apple has really been pushing, Autumn's buttons lately.

 

-

Apple's the oldest sibling, but she's been acting like a teenager, at 35. Forcing Autumn the second oldest daughter. To be the adult, at 25.

 

-

Understandably during their childhood. Both girls had to grow up quickly, to care for their brothers. But Apple has kids of her own. And being pregnant with her third child. Apparently has set Apple, back to being a teenager. Autumns often remarked that, "Apple's acting as though, she's 16 and pregnant. While I'm stuck being her parent!"

 

\---

"I think the kids are going to leave now. We should be back in a couple hours." Apple shrugs, as she grabs her purse.

 

-

Autumn nods.

 

-

"Guys! Let's get going." Apple says, as she walks towards the boy’s bedroom.

 

"No! I don't want to!" Monkey whines.

 

"Did you not nap today?" Apple asks annoyed. "You're kind of whinny today."

 

-

Autumn facepalms as she listens to her sister.

 

-

"Uh no he didn't nap." Little man answers.

 

"Why didn't you tell him to nap then?" Apple asks.

 

-

Autumn turns to stare at her sister's back.

 

\--

Did she really just ask her seven year old? Why he didn't put his three old brother down for a nap? Obviously that's kind of her job as the mother. Or Autumn, their Aunt could've put them down had April told her.

 

\--

"He wasn't tired earlier." Little man answers.

 

"I don't care, you knew he needed a nap." Apple argues.

 

"Oh my God I need to leave my house." Autumn mumbles to herself.

 

\---

The doorbell rings, startling Autumn.

 

-

Autumn laughs at herself. She's lived in the same house, for roughly eight years. The doorbell still startles her, when it rings.

 

-

Winter starts barking.

 

-

"I got it!" Autumn says, as she walks towards the door.


	5. Saved by the bell

"Who is it?" Apple asks.

 

-

Autumn opens the front door, and she smiles relieved.

 

-

"Who is it? Who is it?" Monkey screams, as he runs towards the door.

 

-

Autumn looks down as monkey squeezes past her.

 

-

"Oh!" Monkey squeaks, and he smiles.

 

"Hey! I didn't know you were here!" Autumn's guest smiles.

 

-

Monkey giggles as he lifts his arms.

 

-

Autumn's guest crouches down, and he picks monkey up.

 

\--

"Auntie missed you." Monkey giggles.

 

"Uh!" Autumn scoffs with a blush.

 

"Yeah, I missed her too." Autumn's guest chuckles.

 

\---

"Who's here?" Apple asks again.

 

-

Autumn turns around, to see Apple standing behind her.

 

-

"Oh hey." Apple waves.

 

"Uh Apple you remember-?"

 

"Yeah. Sebastian right?" Apple nods.

 

"Yeah. Hey you look good." Sebastian nods, as he steps inside with monkey in his arms.

 

"Thanks. I'm due in October. But it could be any day now, with my early labor issues." Apple says, as she rubs her belly.

 

-

Autumn looks away.

 

\---

Apple's been milking her early labor history. For sympathy this entire pregnancy. Autumn's sick of hearing it.

 

\---

"Well that will benefit Autumn." Sebastian teases, as he nudges her.

 

"Hm?" Autumn hums.

 

"I know. I told her she's in charge of, raising the baby for a few months." Apple laughs.

 

"Hey I raised both of your boys, the first three months of their life. I also helped one of our brother's raise his oldest daughter. While I was only thirteen." Autumn shrugs.

 

"See she lives for it." Apple laughs.

 

"She's an amazing Auntie. Right monkey?" Sebastian smiles.

 

"Yeah!" Monkey shouts with a smile.

 

-

Autumn giggles.

 

\---

Monkey smiles as he squishes, Sebastian's cheeks together.

 

"What are you doing?" Apple asks as she laughs. "Weirdo."

 

-

Sebastian tries to smile, as monkey squishes his face.

 

-

Autumn snorts, as her heart explodes.

 

-

"Okay that's enough Monkey. We really need to get going." Apple shakes her head.

 

-

Monkey stops and he giggles.

 

-

Sebastian kisses Monkey's cheek.

 

-

Monkey giggles as he pushes Sebastian's head away.

 

\--

"Give me a kiss goodbye." Autumn says, as he walks over to Monkey.

 

-

Monkey turns to Autumn and he puckers up his lips.

 

-

Autumn kisses monkey, both making an audible "mwah!" and then giggling.

 

-

"You be good." Autumn pokes Monkey.

 

"I will." Monkey giggles.

 

-

Sebastian sets Monkey down, and Monkey runs out the door.

 

-

"Little man let's go!" Apple says, as she approaches Autumn.

 

"Alright we'll be back." Apple smiles.

 

"Okay." Autumn nods.

 

"Use protection." Apple winks.

 

-

Autumn's eyes widen, while her face turns hot.

 

-

Sebastian clears his throat, while he blushes.

 

-

Apple giggles as she walks out the door.

 

-

"Bye Auntie." Little man says, as he runs out the door and he closes it behind him.


	6. I said too much

"Well that was-" Sebastian nervously laughs.

 

"Knowing my family, that was expected." Autumn shakes her head.

 

"Yeah." Sebastian cringes.

 

"Sorry." Autumn sighs.

 

-

Sebastian shrugs.

 

-

"At least Monkey loves you, and your adorable squishy face." Autumn smiles.

 

"Adorable squishy face?" Sebastian laughs.

 

"I mean you do have... Gorgeous blue eyes, your face is adorable enough to squish, and you're so soft." Autumn giggles.

 

-

Sebastian blushes with a smile.

 

-

"Wow!" Autumn stares into space.

 

"What?" Sebastian asks.

 

"I just said that out loud, God I'm so embarrassing!" Autumn slaps her forehead.

 

-

Sebastian chuckles.

 

\--

"My stupid stress brain right now." Autumn groans.

 

"Stress brain? What's been going on?" Sebastian asks, furrowing his brow.

 

"Too much to explain." Autumn shakes her head.

 

"Do you need a distraction?" Sebastian asks.

 

"Honestly-"

 

-

The doorbell rings, making Autumn jump.

 

-

"I NEED THAT BELL NOT TO RING!" Autumn shouts annoyed.

 

-

Sebastian steps back.

 

-

Autumn storms to the door, and she opens it.

 

\----

"Hey!" A voice giggles.

 

"Oh it's just you." Autumn sighs.

 

"Fuck you too." Ashley sticks out her tongue.

 

"Sorry, I'm stressed." Autumn shakes her head.

 

"Hey me too...!" Ashley says, as she walks inside.

 

-

Autumn laughs slightly.

 

-

"Hey." A voice says, as Autumn looks back at the door.

 

"Hey Chris." Autumn smiles.

 

-

Chris walks inside, and Autumn closes the door.


	7. Break things, anyone?

"So what's Apple done today?" Ashley asks.

 

"You mean besides complain my house stinks?" Autumn asks.

 

"Are you-?"

 

"I know." Autumn sighs.

 

-

Ashley scoffs as she shakes her head.

 

-

"She took the car too." Autumn shrugs.

 

"Yeah I figured." Ashley shakes her head.

 

\--

"So what's your stress?" Autumn asks.

 

"I need a new computer chair, my back's acting up again, and big boy is being clingy." Ashley sighs.

 

"So the usual?" Autumn asks.

 

"Basically." Ashley nods.

 

\---

"Crazy idea. Would one of you, want to drive somewhere? I really need to leave my house right now." Autumn sweetly smiles.

 

"You need a stress relief?" Ashley asks.

 

"Yes! I'd honestly run away right now. I'm so done!" Autumn nods.

 

"But that's why I came home. So you and I could-"

 

-

Ashley smirks.

 

-

Autumn punches Sebastian's arm.

 

-

"Ow! Baby, I don't mind bruises from you. But not when you hit me!" Sebastian laughs.

 

-

Chris chuckles.

 

-

"Hey! Why don't we go break something!" Ashley snaps her fingers.

 

"Yeah like one of those, rooms you can pay to break shit!" Autumn agrees.

 

"Language." Chris coughs.

 

"Hush grandpa!" Autumn snaps.

 

"That's rude!" Ashley slaps Autumn.

 

-

Autumn laughs.

 

-

"So breaking things it is." Sebastian shrugs.

 

"Yes!" Autumn nods.

 

"I know where one is." Chris smiles.

 

"Yes!" Autumn says, as she runs towards the door.

 

\--

Ashley shakes her head with a laugh.

 

-

"I definitely missed this." Sebastian smiles.

 

"Damn right you missed your future wife. Aka my best friend, you make very happy." Ashley crosses her arms.

 

"She'd kill you, if she heard that." Sebastian chuckles.

 

"She knows it's true." Ashley shrugs with a smile.

 

-

Sebastian shakes his head, while he walks out to the car.

 

-

Chris smiles as he takes Ashley's hand.

 

-

"I love you." Ashley smiles at Chris.

 

"I love you too." Chris says, as they walk out to the car together.


	8. Who am I riding with?

"Shit took you long enough." Autumn says, with her arms crossed.

 

"Fuck off." Ashley rolls her eyes.

 

\--

"Who wants to put up with me?" Autumn giggles.

 

"Um your future husband, duh!" Ashley smiles.

 

"I'm going to pretend, you didn't say that." Autumn shakes her head.

 

"You know it's true! Everyone knows-!"

 

"Shut up!" Autumn shouts.

 

-

Ashley smiles with a giggle.

 

-

"I think that's our que to go." Chris says to Sebastian.

 

"Yeah." Sebastian nods.

 

"Yes, I really need to smash something." Autumn pulls her attention from Ashley.

 

"I mean you-"

 

-

Autumn glares at Ashley.

 

-

Ashley smiles innocently.

 

\--

"Autumn's with me, we'll meet you there. Text me the address." Sebastian clears his throat.

 

"Sounds good." Chris nods, as he pushes Ashley towards the car.

 

-

Sebastian copies Chris, and he pushes Autumn towards the car.

 

-

Autumn laughs, as Sebastian then forces her into the car.

 

\--

With Autumn in the car, Sebastian walks around the, and then he gets into the driver's seat.

 

\--

Sebastian's phone chimes, with a text from Chris.

 

-

Sebastian takes out his phone, he checks the text, and then he hands Autumn his phone.

 

-

Autumn opens the phones GPS.

 

-

Sebastian starts the car, and he pulls out of Autumn's driveway.

 

-

Autumn gives Sebastian, the directions while he drives.


	9. We've arrived

"It says we're ten minutes away." Autumn says, as she looks at the GPS.

 

"I wonder how Chris even found this place." Sebastian says, as he looks around.

 

"It probably helps with his anxiety." Autumn shrugs. "Which is something I could use."

 

-

Sebastian takes his right hand off the wheel, he reaches over to Autumn, and he holds her hand.

 

-

Autumn tries to hide her smile.

 

\--

"How far now?" Sebastian asks.

 

"Right up ahead actually." Autumn points with the phone.

 

"Oh yeah I see Chris." Sebastian nods, as he pulls into a parking lot.

 

-

Autumn pulls her hand away, she quickly unbuckles, and then she gets out of the car. Within the few seconds, that Sebastian parked the car.

 

-

Sebastian pulls out the car keys, and gets out of the car.

 

\---

"Hey. I thought you guys, would take longer." Ashley smiles.

 

"Why? Were you guys making out?" Autumn asks.

 

"No. But I figured you guys would." Ashley giggles.

 

-

Autumn glares at Ashley.

 

-

"Okay how about we go inside?" Sebastian clears his throat.

 

-

Ashley laughs, as they all walk inside together.

 

\----

"Hi." A man greets, from behind the front desk.

 

"Hi can we get a room, for the four of us to break things?" Autumn asks with a snort.

 

"Sure. We have our biggest room available tonight." The man nods.

 

"Awesome." Autumn nods.

 

"Just sign a release form, and then we'll set you up with some protective gear." The man says, as he hands each of them a clipboard.

 

\--

They each sign the release form, and then they hand the clipboards back.

 

-

"Alright follow me." The man says, as he walks out from behind the desk.

 

-

Autumn leads the group, as she follows the man to the back.


	10. Breaking things

"Here's a full body protective suit, goggles, and gloves if you want." The man says, as he hands everyone a package.

 

-

Autumn shrugs, as she opens the package.

 

-

The man waits, as everyone puts on their gear.

 

\---

"Ready?" The man asks, once everyone is dressed.

 

"I think so." Autumn nods.

 

"Right this way." The man says, as he opens a door.

 

"Are we going to die?" Ashley asks.

 

"Probably. I mean, they're letting Autumn." Chris shrugs.

 

"Hey!" Autumn says offended.

 

-

Ashley and Sebastian laugh.

 

-

Autumn shoots Chris a glare, and then she follows the man.

 

\---

"Here is our biggest room. There's bats, axes, golf clubs, or pipes available. Just come to the front when you're done." The man explains.

 

"Thanks." Autumn smiles.

 

"We might actually die." Sebastian comments.

 

"Is there a rule against, hitting people?" Chris asks.

 

"Fuck you guys." Autumn rolls her eyes.

 

-

Ashley laughs as she and Autumn enter the room.

 

\----

Autumn grabs the bat.

 

-

Ashley grabs a pipe.

 

\---

Autumn walks over to a big box TV, she holds the bat up over her shoulder, and then swings the bat as hard as she can.

 

-

The box TV screen shatters, upon impact with Autumn's bat.

 

\--

Autumn looks up at Ashley, with a big surprised smile on her face.

 

-

"I'm terrified." Ashley jokes.

 

"I'm mildly turned on." Sebastian blurts out.

 

-

Chris snorts.

 

-

Autumn and Ashley turns to Sebastian speechless.

 

-

"Okay now I know your kink." Ashley nods.

 

"I just murder him." Autumn laughs.

 

"My turn." Ashley says, as she walks over to a row of glass vases.

 

\---

Ashley holds the pipe over her shoulder, and she starts smashing all the vases.

 

-

Glass shatters to the floor, bounces off Ashley, and hits the back wall.

 

-

"This really is hot." Ashley sighs happily.

 

"Well Chris, we know what you're doing later." Autumn teases.

 

"Shut up!" Ashley snaps, as she smashes another vase.

 

-

Autumn squeals as glass bounces, up towards her face. She quickly tries to duck, she bumps into a table, and falls to the floor.

 

_\--_

From everyone else's perspective. It looked more dramatic than it was.

 

-

_Ashley breaks the glass, Autumn squeals, Autumn hits a table, and falls to the floor._


	11. Is she hurt?

"Are you okay?" Ashley asks, slightly freaked out.

 

-

Autumn hands are covering her face. While she still lies on the ground.

 

-

"Autumn? Autumn, seriously are you okay?" Ashley asks, while she walks over to her friend.

 

\--

Sebastian walks over to Autumn as well. He kneels down beside her, and he moves her hands.

 

-

"Are you okay?" Chris asks.

 

-

Autumn's face is red, she has tears in her eyes, and she's not saying anything.

 

-

"Oh Jesus she's laughing." Ashley sighs. "I thought you were hurt you fuck!"

 

\--

"What noise did I make? It was so girly, like my reaction." Autumn squeaks, as she laughs.

 

-

Sebastian drops his head as he sighs.

 

-

"She's really something sometimes." Chris shakes his head.

 

"Tell me about it." Sebastian laughs.

 

\--

"Hey Autumn." Ashley smiles.

 

"Hm?" Autumn snorts.

 

"Do you make that noise, when Sebastian hits your-?"

 

-

Autumn grabs her bat, and throws it at Ashley.

 

-

"YOU BITCH, THAT WOULD'VE KILLED ME!" Ashley snaps.

 

"Worth it." Autumn snorts.

 

"Fuck." Ashley sighs.

 

-

Sebastian helps Autumn up.

 

\--

"Are you okay?" Chris asks.

 

"It's good thing we have goggles. Otherwise that glass, would've been in my eye probably." Autumn shrugs.

 

"Do you want to stop?" Sebastian asks.

 

"Hell no!" Autumn says, as she grabs Ashley's pipe from her.

 

"Back off you fuck!" Ashley says, as she tires fighting for the pipe.

 

-

Autumn gets the pipe, and she starts breaking things.

 

-

Ashley picks up Autumn's bat, and she copies her.

 

-

"This is a bit of turn on." Chris comments with a shrug.

 

-

Sebastian chuckles with a nod.


	12. What did she say?

Three hours later, and an entire room destroyed. The group walks out to the front desk, with their gear in hand.

 

\----

“That was exactly what I needed.” Ashley giggles, sweat dripping from her forehead.

 

“It was fun.” Autumn shrugs.

 

“You still wound up?” Ashley asks surprised.

 

“Yes. Because I know my kids are home, and being stressed out by Apple.” Autumn shakes her head.

 

“Baby you need a break.” Sebastian sighs.

 

“I know. So when are we running away?” Autumn jokingly asks, with a smile.

 

“Whenever you want.” Sebastian smiles, as he puts his arm around Autumn.

 

“Where would you guys go? Back to Romania?” Ashley teases.

 

“I would live where I don’t understand everyone.” Autumn shrugs.

 

“I’ve taught her a few things. I think she’d pick up on a sentence pretty quickly.” Sebastian smiles.

 

“What did he teach you?” Ashely asks curious.

 

"Dă-mi zilnic." Autumn says, with a straight face.

 

-

Sebastian’s eyes almost pop out of his head.

 

-

“What did she say?” Ashley asks confused.

 

“Nothing.” Sebastian says, as he pinches Autumn.

 

“Ow!” Autumn says, with a laugh.

 

“I take it, she’d be able to live in Romania?” Chris asks.

 

“She could. But she’d have to be nothing more, than a house wife.” Sebastian sternly states.

 

“That sound accurate.” Autumn laughs.

 

“Is anyone going to tell us what she said?” Ashley asks.

 

“No!” Sebastian snaps.

 

-

Autumn snorts, as they hand their gear back.

 

\---

“Did you guys enjoy your experience?” The man asks.

 

“Yes we did. Thank you so much.” Autumn nods, as everyone leaves.

 

“Come back any time.” The man waves, as they leave.

 

-

The group walks to their cars, ready to leave.

 

\----

“Well text me tomorrow, let me know how things are.” Ashely says, as she turns to Autumn.

 

“I will. You text me that you got home safe.” Autumn nods.

 

“You guys be safe, love you.” Ashley says, as she and Chris get into car.

 

“Bye, love you.” Autumn waves.


	13. What she said

Autumn turns around to face Sebastian.

 

-

Sebastian stares at Autumn with his arms crossed.

 

-

“What?” Autumn asks, as she tries not to laugh.

 

“If I were to take you to Romania. You would cause so much trouble, for me!” Sebastian shakes his head.

 

“What makes you say that?” Autumn asks offended.

 

“What makes me say that? What you said inside, is why I’m saying that!” Sebastian laughs.

 

“What did I say inside?” Autumn asks.

 

“You know exactly, what you said!” Sebastian shakes his head.

 

“Sorry I no idea what I said.” Autumn shrugs.

 

“Dă-mi zilnic translates to. Fuck me up daily.” Sebastian raises his eyebrows.

 

“Gladly.” Autumn smiles.

 

-

Sebastian snorts out a laugh.

 

-

“You said it.” Autumn laughs.

 

“I didn’t teach you that!” Sebastian shakes his head.

 

“I learned it on my own.” Autumn shrugs.

 

“You’re such trouble.” Sebastian sighs.

 

“You love it.” Autumn giggles.

 

“I think it’s time for you to go home.” Sebastian shakes his head.

 

“Mine or yours?” Autumn asks, with a smile.

 

“Get in the car.” Sebastian chuckles.


End file.
